Cauchemar
by Lauraline la Mouette
Summary: Quand elle abuse des plaisirs de la table le soir, Elisabeth fait ensuite d'affreux cauchemars ! Or, on dit qu'il n'y a que dans nos rêves que nous sommes vraiment nousmêmes...
1. Marchandage

On pouvait sûrement reprocher bien des choses à Jack Sparrow, mais en tous cas, il n'y avait rien à redire à sa table. Surtout pas juste après avoir un tantinet pillé un riche galion espagnol et dévalisé la cambuse.

Chose curieuse, même Will n'avait rien dit et, à présent, il mangeait, riait et bavardait avec les autres sans paraître se souvenir du fait que les mets qui recouvraient la table avaient été volés. Elisabeth de son côté se sentait merveilleusement bien. Parfaitement à l'aise. Tout en mangeant, elle appréciait le ciel étoilé, la douceur de l'air, le chant des cordages et des voiles, et elle ne quittait pratiquement pas des yeux les deux hommes qui occupaient une telle place dans son cœur et dans sa vie : le pirate Jack Sparrow et Will Turner, son adorable fiancé. Si, parfois, de sombres questions de morale et de bienséance semblaient vouloir monter à la surface de son esprit, Elisabeth les renvoyait immédiatement vers les zones les plus sombres et les plus secrètes de sa personnalité. Ce soir, elle était trop bien et trop heureuse pour vouloir se casser la tête !

Selon la coutume des pirates, tout le monde était rassemblé autour de la table (à l'exception des hommes de quart, évidemment). Même le perroquet de Monsieur Cotton, le vieux muet, et l'insupportable macaque de Barbossa, quant à lui l'œil aux aguets et prêt à s'enfuir, étaient là.

Le pâté de canard était délicieux et Elisabeth en reprit plusieurs fois, bien que sa faim soit apaisée. Sans doute aurait-elle du se montrer prudente : c'était succulent, mais franchement lourd. Même le rhum qui évidemment coulait à flots ne pouvait rien changer à cela.

Lorsque le banquet prit fin, la jeune femme fut heureuse de gagner son hamac dans l'entrepont. Par égard, parce qu'elle était la seule femme du bord et aussi parce qu'elle était « mademoiselle Swann », la fille du gouverneur Swann, on avait fixé une toile autour de son hamac, l'isolant ainsi du reste de l'équipage.

Elisabeth s'allongea avec soulagement mais s'aperçut bien vite que le sommeil paraissait la fuir. Dormir dans un hamac ne lui avait jusqu'à présent jamais posé aucun problème, mais ce soir, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver une position confortable. Elle se tournait, se retournait, et se surprit même à s'irriter du bruit que faisaient les pirates autour de son « isoloir », de leurs rires, de leurs plaisanteries, de leur langage. De l'odeur qui imprégnait les lieux ! Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais pris garde à tout cela auparavant, jamais ! Et tout à coup, voilà que cela l'insupportait.

- Elisabeth ? fit la voix de Will derrière le paravent. Tout va bien ?

- Mais bien sûr, que tout va bien ! répondit-elle presque sèchement. Pourquoi cela n'irait-il pas ?

La toile se souleva un peu, juste assez pour laisser paraître la tête du jeune homme :

- Tu bouges sans arrêt. Tu n'es pas malade, au moins ?

- Je te gêne, peut-être ? répliqua-t-elle aigrement.

Elle se reprit aussitôt et se força à dire d'un ton aimable :

- Je vais très bien. Je crois que… j'ai un peu trop bu !

Will laissa retomber la toile et Elisabeth s'efforça de ne pas trop bouger afin de ne pas l'alerter à nouveau. L'alerter ! Oh, il était assommant parfois ! se dit-elle soudain avec humeur. Mais attendrissant également, corrigea-t-elle en esquissant un petit sourire et en se tortillant dans son hamac.

Elle eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir. Quand elle y parvint, ce fut d'un sommeil aussi agité qu'elle l'était elle-même.

O+O+O+O+O

Il faisait totalement noir, à tel point que l'obscurité semblait presque palpable, et le vent glacial, chargé d'embruns, la transperçait jusqu'aux os.

Cette nuit, la mer était mauvaise.

Pourtant, bien que des paquets de mer s'écrasent sur le pont et que la coque gémisse parfois de manière sinistre, le Hollandais Volant tanguait à peine, comme s'il traversait les vagues plutôt que de les escalader, presque comme s'il se déplaçait dans un autre espace.

Elisabeth frissonna. Elle portait la robe que Rosie Carleston lui enviait tant cet été là, l'été de ses 16 ans. Cependant, elle était pieds nus sur le pont glissant. Claquant des dents dans le froid, la jeune femme fit quelques pas en faisant à peine attention aux ombres difformes qui, autour d'elle, s'activaient à la manœuvre. Comme le navire lui-même, ces… créatures, qui n'étaient plus des hommes, paraissaient appartenir à un autre espace.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la musique s'arrêta qu'Elisabeth réalisa qu'elle l'entendait depuis le début ; les majestueuses tonalités de l'orgue se mariaient si bien avec le bruit des vagues et les sifflements rageurs du vent qu'elle ne les avait même pas remarquées.

Elisabeth eut envie de fuir. Le sentiment du danger imminent lui faisait battre le cœur d'une manière presque douloureuse, mais elle ne _pouvait pas_ fuir ! Elle regarda autour d'elle, désemparée. Il n'y a nulle part où aller lorsqu'on se trouve sur un navire en pleine mer.

Lentement, une à une, les ombres qui s'activaient dans le noir sortirent de l'obscurité et firent cercle autour d'elle. Puis elle entendit un bruit sourd, régulier, qui se rapprochait. Le bruit d'un pas inégal, le bruit que fait en marchant un homme (un _homme_ ? Vraiment ?) dont les deux jambes ne sont pas semblables. Le cœur d'Elisabeth accéléra encore sa cadence. Plus noire que la nuit elle-même, une silhouette monstrueuse apparut soudain devant elle, qui eut un mouvement de recul. Elle n'avait jamais vu Davy Jones en réalité, mais Jack Sparrow et Will Turner lui avaient parlé de lui. L'image que son esprit suscita cette nuit là était passablement différente de la réalité, mais le Davy Jones de son rêve avait bien des yeux d'un bleu très clair, glacial, et son « visage » couvert de tentacules mouvants était tout simplement repoussant.

- Vous voici enfin, dit-il d'un ton rogue en s'adressant à la jeune femme pétrifiée. Il était temps ! Nous avons besoin de vous pour arbitrer la partie en cours.

- Quelle partie ? balbutia Elisabeth.

- Peut-être me suis-je mal exprimé, concéda Jones. En réalité, il s'agit d'un pronostic à effectuer.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix d'enfant effrayée.

- Je parle d'eux ! jeta durement le capitaine du Hollandais Volant en pivotant sur ses talons de manière à lui permettre de voir ce qui se passait derrière lui.

La voix d'Elisabeth lui revint d'un seul coup :

- Non ! cria-t-elle.

Et son cœur affolé bondit comme un animal pris au piège.

Ils étaient là tous les deux, face à face. Sauf que le grand mât les séparait. En revanche, leurs mains se touchaient. Leurs poignets pris dans de lourds bracelets de métal solidement fixés au mât par de courtes chaînes se frôlaient.

Will et Jack.

Jack et Will.

Tous deux tournèrent la tête dans sa direction. Dans la pénombre, leurs yeux miroitaient doucement, pareils à quatre lacs d'eau sombre.

- Ces hommes ont cru pouvoir se jouer de moi, fit Davy Jones d'une voix dangereusement calme. Il est temps qu'ils comprennent leur erreur.

Elisabeth grelottait de froid, mais en plus, elle était maintenant terrorisée. Elle n'avait que trop entendu parler du maître du Hollandais Volant et de ce qui se passait à son bord !

- Qu'est-ce…. que vous comptez faire d'eux ? demanda t-elle en s'efforçant de parler d'une voix ferme en dépit de ses dents qui s'entrechoquaient.

Davy Jones fit un geste de la main, comme s'il encourageait quelqu'un à s'approcher. Une créature grotesque sortit alors à son tour de la pénombre. Elisabeth avait entendu dire que les malheureux qui s'enrôlaient à bord du Hollandais finissaient par se transformer en poissons ou en crustacés. Mais le rêve déformant tout, celui qui lui apparut alors ressemblait à une patte de crabe (une patte, pas une pince) se tenant verticalement, dotée de pieds, de bras et d'yeux. Et il tenait en main quelque chose que la jeune femme n'avait jamais vu de ses yeux mais dont elle avait parfois entendu parler : le tristement célèbre « chat à neuf queues » de la marine anglaise, avec ses neuf lanières de cuir lestées de boules de plomb.

Elisabeth sentit le sang se retirer en même temps de son visage et de ses doigts glacés ; elle tituba sur ses jambes soudain aussi molles que de la chiffe et fit un terrible effort de volonté pour demeurer debout et immobile. Le regard de glace de Davy Jones la transperça, elle le ressentit presque physiquement.

- Mademoiselle Swann, dit-il, je voulais que vous assistiez au spectacle. Et j'attends que vous me donniez votre opinion : à votre avis, combien de temps tiendront-ils l'un et l'autre, hmm ? Combien de coups avant qu'on voit leurs os ? Combien de coups avant qu'ils en crèvent ? Pensez-vous qu'ils seront encore en vie lorsque le jour se lèvera ?

Il fit une courte pause et ajouta lentement, d'un ton cynique :

- Morts ou vivants, vous verrez les oiseaux de mer affluer pour se régaler des restes. Un spectacle que l'on ne peut oublier quand on l'a vu une fois, croyez-moi. L'odeur du sang et la chair déchiquetée ont sur les animaux d'étranges effets. Ces petites bêtes ont le bec tranchant, vous savez. Et s'il reste encore un souffle de vie à vos amis à ce moment là, mademoiselle Swann, le spectacle n'en sera que plus intéressant encore. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Une autre femme aurait pu pousser les hauts cris, mais Elisabeth avait la tête solide et le coeur bien accroché : chez elle, l'horreur et la frayeur se muaient toujours en colère, et ce fut de la colère qui fit soudain étinceler ses yeux bruns :

- Je vous interdis de les toucher ! lança-t-elle avec feu.

Les tentacules de Davy Jones frémirent et se tordirent de plus belle.

- Oh, vraiment ? gronda-t-il. Mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, mademoiselle Swann, c'est moi qui donne les ordres, ici. Je suis seul maître à mon bord, tâchez de ne pas l'oublier !

Elisabeth fit un effort pour se maîtriser : en réalité, elle se sentait trembler, et le froid n'avait plus grand-chose à y voir. Elle ne tremblait pas pour elle-même mais pour les deux prisonniers, et elle savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas un jeu, qu'elle ne disposait que de quelques secondes pour trouver le moyen de leur éviter le supplice. Heureusement, elle ne perdit pas ses esprits et se remémora les multiples fois où elle avait entendu Jack Sparrow marchander, même dans des situations impossibles ! Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement :

- Il n'existe rien en ce monde qui n'ait son prix, dit-elle d'une voix étonnamment ferme au vu des circonstances. Quel est votre prix, capitaine Jones ? Que voulez-vous, en échange de votre clémence ?

Les yeux pâles de Jones étincelèrent. Elisabeth savait parfaitement qu'il allait tenter de la bluffer, elle connaissait sa réputation et savait qu'il prenait plaisir à tourmenter ceux qui tombaient entre ses mains.

Elle se tint prête.

Elle fut néanmoins prise par surprise :

- En échange d'un baiser, mademoiselle Swann, j'épargnerai l'un de ces hommes. Un seul. A vous de décider et de faire votre choix !

- _Quoi_ ?

Horrifiée, Elisabeth fit un pas en arrière, ses pensées et ses sentiments tourbillonnant en tous sens comme des oiseaux affolés. Elle savait que Jones savourait son désarroi, tout comme elle savait qu'il n'avait pas parlé au hasard. Bien au contraire, après lui avoir laissé imaginer chaque détail de l'agonie qu'il se proposait de faire endurer à ses captifs, il venait de lui imposer une épreuve quasiment insurmontable, n'ignorant évidemment pas la répulsion qu'il inspirait. Doublée d'un choix parfaitement sadique : comment envisager de sacrifier l'un des deux prisonniers à l'autre ?

- Vous êtes fou ! balbutia Elisabeth.

- Je savais que vous diriez cela, miss ! glissa Jones d'une voix suave.

Il tourna son effrayant faciès vers ses hommes et son ton redevint dur lorsqu'il lança, impérieux :

- Maître d'équipage ! Exécution !

_FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE__ : niak, niak, niak ! Allongez la monnaie, je prends les paris : elle le fait, ou pas ? _

_Et vous, les filles ? Les fans ? (les gars ne sont évidemment pas vraiment concernés). Vous le feriez ? Si vous étiez pour de vrai dans la situation d'Elisabeth ? _

_Bon ça va, je vous fais marcher ! En ce qui __**vous**__ concerne, ça ne me regarde pas. _

_Et concernant Lizzie la réponse est d'ores et déjà contenue dans la seconde partie de l'histoire. _

_Un peu de patience, ce ne sera pas très long (en plus, comme vous l'aurez compris, pour Liz ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, même si elle ne le sait pas encore)._


	2. Tout ou rien

Elisabeth avait renoncé à différencier les monstres qui hantaient ce navire maudit. Mais elle en vit deux s'approcher des prisonniers, elle vit une lame luire d'une lueur malsaine dans la pénombre et entamer l'étoffe de leurs vêtements, puis elle entendit le crissement sec du tissu lorsqu'on déchira leurs deux chemises de bas en haut. Un son qu'elle garderait longtemps dans les oreilles !

L'imminence du péril lui rendit soudain tous ses moyens :

- Non ! cria-t-elle en se jetant en avant. Non, arrêtez ! C'est d'accord !

- Ah ! fit Davy Jones, faussement cordial. Et lequel de ces messieurs aura votre faveur, mademoiselle Swann ?

Alentours, les marins mi-hommes, mi-créatures marines se mirent à ricaner, plus ou moins discrètement. Un seul détourna la tête, écoeuré. Elisabeth ne vit pas son visage, qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais elle sut de manière certaine qu'il s'agissait de Bill le Bottier, le père de Will.

Peut-être que sans ces ricanements ignobles autour d'elle, sans l'éclat sardonique des yeux clairs de Davy Jones, elle n'aurait pas osé. Mais tout cela, ajouté à la vue des deux captifs, totalement réduits à l'impuissance, l'électrisa de la tête aux pieds. Un moment plus tôt, elle avait reculé. Elle fit soudain deux pas conquérants en avant et vint se planter devant le capitaine du Hollandais Volant, l'œil chargé d'éclair :

- Rien du tout ! jeta-t-elle d'une voix dure. Je refuse d'entrer dans votre jeu, capitaine Jones ! Laissez-moi vous apprendre que l'un de mes baisers vaut largement leur rançon à tous les deux !

Et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, sans surtout lui laisser le temps de discuter davantage, elle lui sauta au cou.

Will bondit dans ses chaînes et se débattit furieusement :

- Elisabeth, non !! rugit-il. Ne fais pas ça ! Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut !

Jack lui-même paraissait stupéfait et ouvrait des yeux ronds comme des billes. Pour la première fois, il semblait pris au dépourvu.

- Lizzie ! gémit-il d'un ton horrifié, abandonnant soudain la façade d'ironie qui lui était coutumière.

Si Elisabeth les entendit, elle les ignora. Elle avait noué ses deux bras autour du cou de Jones et, les yeux fermés –regarder était quand même au-dessus de ses forces- elle avait plaqué ses lèvres contre l'entaille visqueuse qui lui tenait lieu de bouche.

- ??!Mmhummmu ??! fit Davy, prit de court.

A ce moment précis, si un coeur avait encore battu dans sa poitrine, sans doute se serait-il emballé, car Elisabeth mit toute sa fougue, toute sa passion, surtout, elle mit toute l'affection qu'elle éprouvait pour les deux pirates prisonniers, dans son baiser.

Elle y mit tout ce qu'elle avait !

Ses lèvres tièdes s'entrouvrirent contre la peau froide, si froide (aussi froide que les embruns glacés de la mer) de Davy Jones et happèrent les bords de sa bouche.

- Elisabeth !! cria encore Will.

Un instant, un très court instant, la jeune femme s'écarta de Jones et tourna la tête vers lui :

- Non, Will. Pas deux fois. Je ne le permettrai pas !

Elle avait soigné ses blessures après qu'il soit venu une première fois à bord de ce navire maudit, et encore n'y avait-il rien de comparable entre cette fois-là et ce qui les attendait à présent, Jack et lui.

Un instant pétrifié, le capitaine du Hollandais Volant ne tarda pas à réagir : il posa ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme, le tentacule qui remplaçait l'un de ses doigts s'enroula autour de sa nuque –elle dut faire un effort pour ne pas hurler d'horreur- et ceux qui recouvraient son visage s'animèrent, se tordirent et se retordirent, paraissant envelopper toute la tête de sa partenaire.

Will se débattait avec tant de force que, pour le faire tenir tranquille, l'un des damnés lui balança un coup violent entre les côtes. Suffoqué, le garçon se plia en deux, dans un sinistre tintement de chaînes, le temps que la douleur s'apaise et que son souffle revienne. De l'autre côté du mât, face à lui, Jack lui-même détournait les yeux du couple enlacé, comme incapable de supporter le spectacle. Il grommela quelque chose entre ses dents, quelque chose que personne n'entendit et qui ressemblait à :

- Je te tuerai pour ça, vieille méduse puante !

Quant à Elisabeth, si à cet instant elle avait eu l'opportunité de planter un couteau bien effilé entre les épaules de Davy Jones, elle l'aurait fait sans hésiter ! Elle était sur le point de suffoquer d'horreur. Embrasser un poulpe ! Bèèèèrkkk ! C'était froid, visqueux, gluant, répugnant ! Pire que tout, peut-être, était le contact mouvant de ses tentacules glacés sur son cou, ses épaules, son visage. Seule la pensée des deux hommes si chers à son cœur la soutenait encore, et malgré tout, elle était elle-même sur le point de demander grâce lorsque Jones relâcha son étreinte.

Sans un mot, sans un geste, il se détourna d'elle et s'éloigna vers sa cabine. Ses épaules paraissaient subitement voûtées, comme écrasées par un souvenir, ou peut-être un regret éternel, suffisamment lourd pour courber Davy Jones lui-même sous son poids. Un instant plus tard, les plaintes déchirantes de l'orgue s'élevèrent dans la nuit, en une mélodie torturée qui fit courir des frissons le long de l'échine de tous ceux qui se trouvaient à bord.

Elisabeth chancela puis se força à inspirer à pleins poumons. Autour d'elle, les hommes-crustacés s'éloignaient lentement, commentant avidement ce qui venait de se passer. La jeune femme lutta contre la nausée qui l'avait envahie et s'approcha un instant du bastingage, afin de reprendre son emprise sur elle-même et de se recomposer un visage. Ce faisant, le bas de sa robe se prit dans le caillebotis qui donnait accès à la cale et se déchira. Elisabeth ne s'en soucia pas. Tournée vers la mer qui mugissait de sombres menaces dans le noir absolu, elle inspira plusieurs fois à pleins poumons pour se remettre.

- Plus jamais ! décida-t-elle soudain.

D'un pas encore mal assuré, elle se dirigea vers Jack Sparrow et Will Turner, qu'un marin anonyme (le Bottier, peut-être) avait libérés et qui se tenaient plantés au milieu du pont, l'air un peu ahuri à présent que plus personne ne paraissait s'intéresser à eux. Le temps de franchir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, Elisabeth avait retrouvé son aplomb :

- Ecoutez-moi bien, les garçons ! dit-elle d'une voix très ferme en se plantant devant eux, les poings sur les hanches comme une marchande de poisson. A partir de dorénavant, vous avez intérêt à vous tenir tranquilles. C'est valable pour tous les deux ! Faites ce qu'on vous dira de faire, débrouillez-vous pour ne pas vous attirer d'ennuis, rampez s'il le faut, mais je vous avertis : quoi qu'il arrive encore, il ne faudra plus compter sur moi ! Je vous aime infiniment, tous les deux, mais que ce soit pour l'un, pour l'autre, ou pour les deux à la fois, je refuse de subir ça une seconde fois ! Que ce soit bien clair !

Tous trois devaient former un étrange tableau, seuls êtres humains sur ce navire de damnés, avec leurs vêtements déchirés qui claquaient lugubrement dans le vent froid.

Cependant, Elisabeth n'en avait pas terminé. Jack et Will la regardaient bizarrement, ce qui l'agaça. Et sans doute n'avaient-ils pas l'air vraiment convaincus par les paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer car, mettant résolument de côté les manières policées de la fille de gouverneur qu'elle était, oubliant son beau langage, Elisabeth ajouta crûment et d'une voix dure :

- La prochaine fois, je vous laisserai crever ! Tenez-vous le pour dit !

Puis elle leur tourna le dos et s'éloigna dignement, les lambeaux de sa robe, emportés par la bise, claquant comme des pavillons.

- Eh, pas si vite, la petite dame ! lança soudain une voix rude. Et nous, on n'a pas droit aussi à un baiser ? Pas toujours les mêmes, non ?

Les matelots du Hollandais Volant devaient s'être concertés dans leur coin, ils l'entouraient soudain de toutes parts, plus ricanants que jamais.

- Fichez-moi la paix ! jeta Elisabeth d'une voix dans laquelle transparaissait un soupçon de peur.

- Allez, quoi ! Il n'y a pas de raison !

Des mains… non, des nageoires… des pattes ? En tous cas, ça n'avait plus forme humaine et c'était couvert d'écailles, se tendirent vers elle et la prirent par les épaules.

- Lâchez-moi ! hurla la jeune femme.

Ses nerfs la lâchèrent subitement. La panique l'envahit comme monte la marée : en un flot tumultueux que rien ne pouvait arrêter.

- Wiiiiiiillll ! hurla t-elle encore plus fort, d'une voix soudain suraiguë. Jaaaack !

- Elisabeth ?!

- Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi !!

L'homme-poisson la secoua.

- Elisabeth ! Réveille-toi ! Elisabeth !!

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa d'un coup de reins ; Will et Jack étaient penchés au-dessus d'elle. Will la tenait par les épaules et son regard inquiet vrillait le sien.

- C'est toi ?! s'exclama-t-elle, presque sur la défensive.

Puis, elle reconnut le décor autour d'elle, la toile tendue, ses affaires sous son hamac… Dieu merci ! Elle était à bord du Black Pearl, pas sur le Hollandais Volant !

Tout cela n'était rien d'autre qu'un cauchemar.

Et ils étaient là tous les deux, sains et saufs !

- Oooh ! fit-elle. C'est ce pâté de canard, je crois !

Soudain, elle lança ses deux bras en avant, prit chacun des deux hommes par le cou, puis les attira vers elle dans une étreinte irrésistible.

- Jack ! Will ! Si vous saviez ! J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar ! dit-elle. Ca paraissait si réel… J'en frissonne encore !

Elle les serra plus fort puis, sans aucune gêne, avec fougue, elle planta un baiser sensuel sur chacun des deux visages interloqués qu'elle maintenait contre elle.

FIN

_NOTE __: Et l'histoire est terminée… Eh ! Eh ! Eh ! A votre tour, à présent : j'espère que vous allez faire de beaux rêves ! _


End file.
